Christmas Woops
by Natashow
Summary: what happens when there is a miss communication between Agnes and her teacher


Chapter 1

It was a few days before Christmas and the girls were fast asleep in their beds, dreaming. When all of a sudden they were rudely awakened with a big crash, and banging noises coming from the roof.  
"What was that?" Edith yelled.  
"I don't know. Let's check it out."  
Margo said to her sisters, while hopping out of her bed. The girls ran down the stairs, and out the door to see their dad nailing Christmas lights on the roof. They giggled when they saw their dad getting tangled up in the Christmas lights.

"Hey Dad!" The girls yelled in unison. Startled, Gru let out a startled yelp. Losing his balance, he tumbled off of the roof, falling until he was  
suspended in mid air, dangling only inches from the ground by a string of Christmas lights. Giggling, the girls cautiously approached him. "Dad what were you going on the roof?" Margo asked.  
"I was trying to put up lights for Christmas." Gru muttered, while putting his hands on the ground as if in a hand stand. Agnes then looked up at the roof, and tilted her head to the side.  
"Daddy? What is that on the roof?" Agnes asked. Gru looked at her then at the roof.  
"Oh, it's the saying that you know Santa makes. 'ho ho ho'  
He said as the minions came up and helped Gru down.  
"Daddy? Is Santa real?" Agnes asked with her hands behind her back. "No…"He then looked at the girls, then he corrected himself  
"Noooww why would you ask that?" He playfully asked.  
"Well… some kids from school said that Santa isn't real." She said with sad eyes. Gru then knelt down and patted her head softly.  
"Don't worry, Santa is real. Now get ready for school. You're going to be late." Gru said, standing up straight watching the girls go back into the house.  
"gagbi ghao." Stated one minion.  
"Good one? What else was I suppose to do?, I'm trying to make this the best Christmas for them, I don't want them to have to experience the Christmas's I had." He said softly.

*Flash back*  
"Mom, is Santa real?" A young Gru asked his mother who was reading her magazine.  
"No son he isn't." Gru stood there awestricken.  
"What?"  
"When you go to bed, I go and put your presents under the Christmas tree." She said turning the page on the magazine.  
*end of flash back*

Agnes was sitting at her desk at school when the teacher was standing in front of the class  
"Alright everyone tell everyone how you decorated your house for Christmas." The teacher looked around then pointed to Agnes.  
"Agnes tell us how your house is decorated."  
"Well, we have three ho's on the roof." She said smiling brightly.  
"Wait you have three what?" The teacher looked at her.  
"You know one Ho, two ho, three Ho." Agnes said counting out on her fingers.  
"Agnes we do not tolerate for that kind of language, go to the principal's office now!" Agnes was about to say something but the teacher just pointed to the door, and Agnes grabbed her belongings and walked out.

Later that day, Gru came to the school and sat in one of the kids seats. His knees were up to his face and he was about to fall out of the chair. The teacher walked in and sat on one of the students desks.  
"Mr. Gru do you know why I called you in today?" She asked looking at him  
"Not really. All I know is that Agnes did something bad."  
"Yes your daughter has said an inappropriate word. She had used the word 'Hoe' and that use have it decorated on your house."  
"What's wrong with that? Ya know Ho Ho Ho." He said trying to mimic how Santa would say in a Russian accent.  
"Mr. Gru. Would you mind going to the board and writing it out." The teacher asked. With the kids seat still stuck to he backside, Gru got up and grabbed a marker. Quickly he spelled out the word. "Ho Ho Ho", then drew a very poor picture of Santa.  
Trying not to laugh outloud, the teacher choked out, "Oh my, I am so sorry Mr. Gru."  
"What did you think Agnes and I were saying… oh wait.. you mean… Oh come on! I may be a villain but I am a father and I would never teach my children that kind of language."  
Roughly he wiggled his backside out of the small chair until it hit the ground with a loud clang. After he stormed out out of the room, meeting up with Agnes, who was waiting for him in the hallway. As they walked out of the school, Agnes looked up at him.  
"Am I still in trouble daddy?" She asked, with tears in her eyes.  
"No, no you're not. You are fine my little kitten"

*hoped you liked my short story got the idea from what my family used to do for christmas*


End file.
